Street Smarts
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Getting lost in the back allies of Ba Sing Se can have its advantages. !LEMON! H, R'n'R


**I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning this story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

As people headed about their business and the ceaseless, noisy traffic of Ba Sing Se could be heard in the distance, a young Avatar and his waterbending lover were enjoying a moment of privacy in the city's back alleys. He held her tight in his arms, breathing in her sweet scent. As usual, her long hair was sculpted into the traditional hairstyle of the Water Tribes. Aang gently moved one of his hands up to stroke her neck and thanked his lucky stars that she wore her hair back in the braid like that so he could touch her soft, sweet neck. "You're right, we won't worry right now." she smiled as he cradled her into his arms. "I've missed you so, my love; in so many ways."

His arms pushed aside her cloak and went round her body. "Not as much as I've missed you", he suddenly growled into her ear, the tone of his voice becoming more guttural. "What was I supposed to do when I was on diplomatic runs, without my beautiful wife and with only my right hand for company?" He grinned devilishly.

Katara pretended to be shocked, and giggled as he pressed her against him "Oh Avatar Aang, you are bad." _Oh Spirits, I can feel myself getting hard already, imagining pounding into her wetness as she rides me._

"I'll be bad if you want me to be, my love." She could feel his hardness growing as he pressed her back into the wall.

Katara felt a moan illicit itself from her lips, but forced some self control. "Aang, not here!" she hissed. "Anyone could see us!"

"See what, Katara?" he whispered into her ear. "Me holding you up against this building, your legs wrapped tight round me, thrusting into you oh-so-slowly until you beg for mercy and scream my name?" _I want her to say my name so much right now. I want to take her right now, against this wall. No, got to get a grip, Aang, there's time for this later._

"No", she said firmly, but with a regretful sigh; for she was beginning to tremble with need.

"Ah well then" he said cheerfully, "We'll have to try something different", and before she could protest, his hand pulled up her skirt and began to move up her thigh. Wrapping her cloak tighter around them, he trailed his fingers gently up her inner thighs, then back down again. Finally, he reached his destination and she tried to utter a word in protest, but found no sound came out. He was pleased to discover that she was wearing no panties, and laughed softly under his breath as his fingers explored her wetness. "Why, aren't you bad? A Southern Water Tribe Princess with no bindings? I should report you to Chief Hakota." Katara looked at him with imploring eyes, and his fingers began to move in and out of her as his thumb rubbed her clit slowly, tantalizing her. _My husband. He always deliciously teases me, knowing exactly what he's doing._ She'd missed those deft, practiced fingers - they were good for things other than wielding the four elements. Aang continued his exquisite torture of her, planting kisses along her neck and shoulders as he did so.

Katara moaned softly, hiding her face against his tunic. "You are cruel, my husband" she gasped.

His eyes were clouding over with desire as he continued to move his fingers over her honeyed centre. "Force, you're so wet. How I'd love to taste you right now, my wife. But as circumstances are, you'll have to make do with my touch. I am cruel, am I?"

"Yes" she sighed, attempting to buck her hips against his hand as he touched her too slowly.

"Say my name, Katara" he said, roughly grabbing her backside with his imploring hand. Katara arched an eyebrow and grinned mischievously, and as flushed and aroused as she was, said nothing. Why should she give her husband what he wanted if he would not give her what she wanted? As if reading her mind, he muttered into her ear "Say my name and I'll give you what you want."

"Aang" she whispered at first, then louder, "Aang!" a fire in her eyes. He pressed his finger to her lips.

"Hush, my love, not that loud. But now..." He began to quicken his pace, an extra finger now stroking her clit faster, and faster, and faster as his fingers thrust in and out of her. She could feel her orgasm building up inside her. The muscles in her neck were tensing as she arched herself against the wall, hidden from view by her husband's back.

"Aang, Aang, ..." Katara was drawing closer and closer to her release. He smiled to himself as she repeated his name and writhed under his touch. She reached up and tugged at his hair, and he roughly pressed his lips against hers, tasting her sweet mouth while continuing with his task. He felt her clench around his fingers and she moaned into his mouth, shaking with the feeling of her climax as he held her tight.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" he laughed as he withdrew his hand, strongly feeling his erection still pressing against his pants.

"Thank you" she breathed softly, and kissed him gently on the lips with a sweetness that took his breath away. As if suddenly becoming aware of their surroundings, she blushed. "Oh, but anyone could have seen us!"

Glancing around in a cursory manner, he found the ally was deserted as was the small street it branched from. "No. And anyway, they would have only seen my back. People don't pay that much attention." She agreed with a nod. Aang glanced over her hungrily, his eyes taking in her tiny, lithe frame: her sculpted, bountiful breasts, that tight, perfect backside. She was so amazing, this woman and he'd missed her more than he could ever put into words. "You are dangerously sexy, Katara. I think I'm going to have to take you home right now and screw you senseless."

"But won't the King and the others miss you?" she replied with a quizzical look.

"I'll tell them I had urgent Avatar business", he winked, taking her hand and placing it on his pants so she could feel the extent of his hardness. "I think this counts as urgent, don't you?" Katara laughed and the two of them quickly headed to the city streets, casting longing looks at each other as they could not display their love for one another in public. _The things I'm going to do to her, _he thought, closing his eyes as they made their way home.

**Please review, your input is highly appreciated.**


End file.
